


Prompto's negotiation skills

by Moonmaath



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmaath/pseuds/Moonmaath
Summary: (Fill for the kinkmeme)The Chocobros find themselves out at night after a hard hunt, no Regalia, no camping gear and minimal Gil on them. They find a motel but can't even afford one room. Fortunately, Prompto has a solution.





	Prompto's negotiation skills

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme prompt ("Prompto flirts his way out of trouble"): https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2074312#cmt2074312
> 
> For the lovely anon who wanted a flirtatious Prompto to save the day.

Finally finding a hotel feels like being blessed by the Astrals. Prompto can't wait to throw himself on a bed and sleep for the next 24 hours. He'd usually prefer to clean up before bed but he is far too exhausted to even _think_ about taking a shower. He knows he's dirty, hell he definitely feels it. Being thrown around like a rag doll and repeatedly rolling on the floor tends to do that to a person. But seriously, he might end up falling asleep under the spray and split his head open on the tile. Thanks but no thanks. He's been beaten enough for one day, no need to add to the damage. Especially since they used up all their remaining potions earlier that day. Prompto hears Noctis sigh behind him. He too seems relieved to have finally found a place to spend the night.

"About damn time," the prince is muttering. The others grunt in agreement.

They painstakingly drag their feet across the parking lot. They've been walking for hours trying to drag themselves to safety but with their goal in sight, the last few meters feel even more daunting. Prompto feels like his legs could give out at any moment, weak and unsteady as a newborn Anak. He's not going to complain about it though, because Gladio took a nasty hit and has it so much worse than him. Of course Gladio tried to downplay it, either because he didn't want them to worry or because his pride wouldn't allow him to show weakness, but it still shows in his posture. In the way he favours one side over the other.

It really was a shitty day to be honest, going from bad to worse. The hunt was harder than expected. Well the hunt wasn't that hard on its own. They had it pretty much under control until a pack of voretooth decided to join the fray, followed shortly by a wave of MTs, who just _had_ to stumble upon them when they were already being swarmed by monsters. Needless to say it had been a close call. But they were alive and still in one piece by the end of the ordeal.

The whole thing had dragged on and taken way more time than expected, and they were still on the road when night fell, battered and bruised. _It's OK_ , Prompto had said, more to reassure himself than the others. _We'll be back to Lestallum in no time. Nothing's gonna happen!_

Maybe he should have shut his big mouth for once because he must have jinxed them. There is no freaking way they could be this unlucky. Because they were soon faced with two red giants prowling the road ahead of them. Ignis had to hit the brakes so hard that Prompto was thrown against the glove compartment. They would have turned back except a third one of those things hap sprung from the ground behind them and the daemons were closing in on them.

They were in no shape to fight so they had to abandon the car with all their camping gear in the trunk. They ended up travelling on foot in the dark, praying to the Six that they wouldn't encounter any more daemons on their way to the nearest town.

But it's okay now because they have finally found a small outpost with a nice little hotel and they can finally rest.

"I swear to the Six," Noct groans, removing a few twigs and a disgusting insect form his hair, "this is the last time we walk through the forest at night."

"Perhaps you should stop swearing so much, your Highness. Maybe the Astrals wouldn't be so cross with us."

Noctis turns to Ignis with a frown on his face but says nothing else. Gladio chuckles, but it seems strained. Maybe his injury is taking its toll on him after all this time exerting himself. It's a good thing they found this hotel. They trudge to the door, as one exhausted man, and quietly enter the lobby.

It's warm inside. Prompto shivers, only now realizing how cold it had been outside as his body relaxes from both the warmth of the room and the feeling of finally being safe. The hotel is small and simple, sparsely decorated. The cream wallpaper is peeling off in the corners and the furniture looks pretty old but it still looks warm and inviting. It certainly isn't the Leville but it looks decent enough. They can't afford to be picky anyway, not in their situation. Prompto's eyes catch something on the wall and he stops dead in his tracks. Looks like they can't afford it period. He grabs Noct's sleeve as the prince passes him, already marching towards the reception desk.

"What now?" he asks tiredly and a little bit annoyed.

Prompto just points to the sign on the wall. The sign with the prices. They can't even afford one room. They all stand in front of the sign now, looking at it like it's at fault for all their problems. And right now it is. Even Ignis sighs, raking a hand through his hair. He looks exhausted.

"Well, this certainly is problematic." He rubs the bridge of his nose with a gloved hand, like he's trying to get rid of a headache. "We could probably try to bargain with the owner, and if this doesn't work..."

"If this doesn't work I could always 'talk' 'em into it," Gladio says, cracking his knuckles.

As exhausted and desperate for a quick solution as he is, Prompto doesn't like it. At all. Before even Ignis has the time to reprimand Gladio, Prompto is already arguing.

"Are you crazy?" he whispers heatedly, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "We're not a bunch of bandits, Gladio!"

He definitely wouldn't want to be the one threatened by a man as big as Gladio. He would feel guilty if he let this happen to the poor guy at the reception desk.

"Seriously guys, there's no need to get a headache over this. I'll just tell them I'm the prince and it'll be settled."

It sounds like a plan, or at least a better plan than Gladio's, but Ignis thinks it's not a good idea to make a fuss. He tells Noctis that they can't risk running around telling people he's the prince because they can't risk the Niffs finding them, and he tells Gladio that not only it is awfully inappropriate for a member of the Crownsguard to threaten innocent citizens but that the owner could also report them.

So here they are, arguing in hushed voices in front of the door. Prompto is tuning them out by now, half asleep on his feet. But he perks up when he feels a gaze lingering on him. He lifts his eyes and catches the receptionist quickly looking away. Well then, looks like luck is back on their side. Prompto waits for the guy to look up once again and makes sure to properly meet his gaze this time. And then he gives him a shy smile.

  


* * *

  


Alexius has been bored all evening. Customers are rare lately and tonight is no exception. Tonight he only rented a couple rooms, to some hunters and one travelling family. This is the Niff's fault, like everything going wrong in this country. They put checkpoints everywhere and now people don't travel as much. This is bad for business. He sits slumped at his desk, head resting on one hand as he doodles on the register to pass the time. It is unlikely that he'll see more customers tonight.

Looks like someone up there decided to contradict him because a group of four guys about his age shuffle into the lobby. He tries to hurriedly finish his half-assed attempt at drawing a chocobo before they reach the desk, except they seem to be taking their sweet time. When he looks up once again they are quietly talking among themselves near the door. This is kind of strange but definitely not the strangest thing he has seen since he started manning the reception desk at night.

With nothing better to do Alexius lets his eyes wander over the group. They look like they've been trampled by a herd of garulas, dirty and beaten as they are. One of the guys is huge. He almost looks like a behemoth, with bulging muscles and a big feathered tattoo. There is also a black haired guy slouching inelegantly and a guy with glasses and a stern face who looks to be berating the others. The leader of the group, maybe? They are probably hunters.

But then he catches sight of a handsome blonde. He couldn't get a good look before because he was partially hidden behind Behemoth Guy. Blondie is as dirty as the others but somehow he still looks cute. He's slender and shorter than the others, which isn't too difficult considering Behemoth Guy, and Alexius is staring at him and knows he shouldn't. He quickly averts his eyes back to his doodles when Blondie starts looking his way.

He waits a few seconds before looking back up and his eyes meet Blondie's and all he can think about is _shit he caught me staring_ , but then Blondie is holding his gaze and smiles timidly. Alexius' brain shuts down on him for a few seconds, because he didn't think the guy would appreciate his staring and even less _smile_ at him! When he recovers the guys are still arguing among themselves, except Blondie who is sauntering towards his desk. He stretches like a cat as he walks and his shirt rides up a little. Alexius can't help but stare at the pale skin peeking through, the nice abs... He snaps his eyes up before getting too carried away. He doesn't want Blondie to think he's a pervert and get his friend Behemoth to bash Alexius' head in.

Except Blondie is now languidly leaning over the desk, eyeing Alexius up and down before biting his lower lip and looking down bashfully. When he lifts his eyes again, Alexius can see how pretty they are. A lovely shade of blue bordering on violet, framed by long eyelashes. Blondie smiles and Alexius feels weak.

"Hi there!" Blondie says.

"Hi," Alexius greets back, kinda awkwardly. He hopes Blondie hasn't noticed how nervous he is.

"So, Alexius, is it?" Blondie says, leaning in slightly to read his name tag. He looks a little tired and his hair is dishevelled and getting in his eyes but he has such a sunny smile plastered on his face that it seems to make his whole face glow.

"That's my name!" he answers with what he hopes is a winning smile. "And may I ask yours?"

"Of course," Blondie says quickly, and he's tucking a strand of honey blond hair behind his ear. "I'm Prompto."

Alexius is about to maybe start doing his job and ask him if he and his friends need a room but the cute guy, Prompto, is once more leaning in, a dreamy expression on his face. He's looking at the doodles on the register and Alexius suddenly feels a blush creeping on his face, embarrassed at his little drawings. Apparently he doesn't need to be embarrassed though, because Prompto is cooing over the chocobo scratched at the bottom of the page.

"Oh my gods!" he squeals and his pretty eyes twinkle. "Is that a chocobo? I love chocobos! Did you draw this? Aww this is so cute!"

Alexius doesn't think his drawing is cute, it looks more like a mangled mess than anything to him, but he flushes a darker shade of red at the praise.

He wants to say _"You know what else his cute? You."_ but he chickens out. Blondie, no Prompto, is still leaning close though and his eyes are drawn by the light freckles dusting his cheeks. There's a smudge of dirt under his left eye, and Alexius reaches out without thinking, wiping it away with his thumb. He only realizes what he's doing when it's too late and he's already kicking himself mentally for acting like a creep and removes his hand quickly. But Prompto doesn't scream and doesn't slap him. Instead he blushes, making his cute freckles stand out even more, and looks at him with wide eyes.

"S-sorry," Alexius stutters.

"No, it's okay," Prompto says softly. He has started playing with his hair self-consciously, and Alexius can feel his own heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Um, so, what can I do for you? Do you want to rent a room?"

Alexius is trying very hard to forget the feeling of the blonde's smooth skin against his fingers, so he tries to take his mind off it by steering the conversation towards more professional things. Because stroking a customer's cheek is definitely not professional and Alexius needs to get his shit together.

"Ah yes, sorry," Prompto laughs shyly. "We'd like to rent a room for the night. How much would that be?"

"A night costs 300 Gil." he answers, and watches as Prompto's face falls slightly, a small frown creasing his brow. Alexius hates to see a frown on such a cute face, so he asks "Is there a problem?"

Prompto starts fidgeting slightly, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, we... we only have 100 Gil on us." He sighs. "Ah that's a shame... I guess we'll have to look for another place to sleep..." He's biting his rosy lips now. "I hope we won't encounter any daemons on the way," he says very softly, hugging himself loosely and looking towards the window. Alexius follows his gaze and the inky night stares back at him through the window.

It's pitch black outside and the daemons must be on the prowl. Alexius looks back at Prompto, takes in his dishevelled appearance and his red-bitten, quivering lips and makes up his mind.

"Well I guess I could make an exception just for this once," he tries. Prompto whips his head back up, looking at him with hopeful eyes. "I would hate myself if I let you get eaten by a daemon, after all."

Alexius knows his boss probably won't be pleased but the hotel is almost empty. People are not exactly beating down the doors right now after all. What does it matter if he lets them have a room for 100 Gil? And if he can't reason with the old man, he'll just pay the rest himself.

"You'd do that for us? Oh thank you!" Prompto says, surging forward and taking Alexius' hands in both of his. "Thank you so much!"

Alexius feels his heart beating faster, feels the slender fingers wrapped around his and the warmth of Prompto's small hands, and that beautiful, blinding smile directed at him. _Worth it_ , he thinks. Even if the old man gets on his case later. _Totally worth it._

  


* * *

  


Ha! Easy peasy! Prompto didn't even have to do much of anything and the guy was smitten. But hey, that's good because he's tired and he definitely doesn't feel like spending half the night entertaining a stranger, however nice he may be. Prompto turns around with a cocky smile to tell the guys the good news, the keys to their room jingling cheerfully in his hand. He finds them staring at him, surprise etched across their faces. They have completely stopped talking and are staring at him instead. Usually he would feel embarrassed but Prompto is high off his success and proudly notes that even Ignis is definitely impressed. He's totally going to praise him for his negotiation skills! Prompto walks towards the corridor leading to the rooms, grinning all the while.

"You coming or what?" he smugly calls over his shoulder to the guys still frozen in place.

Ignis is the first to recover, moving to join him and the others follow quickly after.

Before leaving the lobby, Prompto makes sure to wink at the receptionist, who blushes a deeper shade of crimson.

"What was that?" Noctis asks as soon as they get out of earshot, sounding annoyed and petulant.

"That? It was me getting us a room for the night. Why? Are you jealous, Noct?" He winks and makes a kissy face at his friend.

Noct turns his back on him and walks faster.

"Pfft, no way," he says. But the tips of his ears are red.


End file.
